


Running From You To You

by SarkaS



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Deleted Scenes, Epiphanies, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Song Inspired, Songfic, Victor Is Not Blind, Victor's POV, Yuuri Is Amazing, a lot of it, figure skating, up to and including ep 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarkaS/pseuds/SarkaS
Summary: Yuuri suddenly stops being so flustered when he's spending time with Victor. Victor does not like not knowing things. Especially when it comes to Yuuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> By chance, I found a song that is, in my opinion, the perfect song for Victuri. And I'm telling you right now that without listening to it you'll miss about half of the meaning in this story. It's Two Men In Love by The Irrepressibles and you can listen to the song here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=px42qZcCeRU
> 
> Trust me you don't want to miss out on this one, it's spot on.

Victor was confused. He didn’t like feeling confused. And he wasn’t particularly accustomed it either.

Yuuri stopped stuttering around him. He almost never blushed anymore when Victor came just a tad too close for it to be in what Yuuri considered decent distance. Yuuri no longer got lost in his thoughts not messing jumps and spins because of losing his attention. He would even say there is a slight air of resignation surrounding the younger skater if Yuuri wasn’t working so hard and with absolute determination.

Not that Victor wanted to complain about Yuuri actually getting better; he was glad those things no longer hindered him (alright he maybe missed Yuuri’s flushing face when Victor teased him, but only a little). The thing that confused him, though, was the fact he had no idea what changed.

They’ve been spending most of their time training, over and over and over, until not just Yuuri but both of them were falling from exhaustion. And when they weren’t training, they talked about it, while eating, watching movies, taking walks. It was the same thing they did from the beginning, and yes, they were much closer now than they had been, but that wasn’t anything sudden, they built that trust and familiarity gradually, and through all that Yuuri was still his adorable self, blushing and stuttering every time Victor managed to surprise him somehow. Victor reveled in surprising people, having it so suddenly snatched away annoyed him quite a bit. Did he become predictable again? Or, God forbid, boring?

But Yuuri did seem to be surprised time and time again with Victor’s ideas or actions, so maybe that wasn’t it?

He sighed. Maybe he shouldn’t poke at a good thing.

Victor almost snorted aloud at himself. As if he could leave it now, that was not in his nature. He wanted to know how everything and everyone ticked. And right now something in Yuuri ticked differently.

  


It was mostly an accident when he spotted Yuuri creep out of his family’s home through the back door with training bag over his shoulder, making his way down the street. Victor was usually long home at this time, Makkachin had not enjoyed long walks during evenings as much as he had in the mornings, but Victor got into a debate with the shop clerk who was telling him about the new brand of European sweets they were expecting and Victor tried to figure out if they were some of his favourites, while understanding less than half of the words coming out of the clerk's mouth. It was fun anyway. Victor enjoyed talking with people in Hasetsu, and they seemed to enjoy talking to him just as much.

He had to go and let Makkachin home first, but he knew pretty well where Yuuri is going, so he didn’t rush. Following the younger man on his own pace, mulling over what Yuuri was thinking, running to train in the middle of the night instead of resting like Victor told him to.

Oh, he knew by now how incredibly stubborn the Japanese skater was, there was no chance for him to miss something so obvious. But Yuuri usually listened to Victor’s advice, respecting his experience and knowing the best way to keep things in one’s life balanced. But, well, maybe he was wrong in that if this was what was happening behind his back. He sighed and shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. He didn’t take a jacket because autumn in Hasetsu was nowhere near the chill of St. Petersburg, but maybe he was getting spoiled by the mild weather because he felt a bit chilly now.

  


The front entrance of the Ice Castle was presumably locked, but he, just like Yuuri, had a key to the backdoor. It was even colder inside, but it was the familiar kind of cold. The ice rink cold. He loved that one, making his stiff shoulder marginally relax.

Victor went into the locker room first, but it was empty as expected. Only Yuuri’s open sports bag laying on a bench, with his phone next to it. Irresponsible.

He knew Yuuri would see him, if he used the regular door to enter the hall with ice rink, and to be honest, Victor was curious now. So he picked the watch room. If he didn’t step right to the glass, there was no way Yuuri could see him, because the only lights lit right now were the one over the ice.

It seemed that Yuuri was just finishing his standard warm up. Well, that was something at least. If he had to pull stupid stunts like training in the middle of the night, the least he could do was make sure he’s not going to injure himself.

He watched Yuuri circling the rink twice while stretching and then stopping at the mantle where the table with the sound system was. Yuuri put something in, pushing few buttons, then taking off his hoodie - at that Victor frowned a little - and skating in the middle of the rink where he struck a pose. Pose that was not the same they had in the routines they trained for the competition.

“What are you doing?” Victor mumbled, as the soft sound of piano started from the speakers.

Yuuri’s hunched shoulders and bowed head unfurled in a graceful move, fluidly translating into a movement as Yuuri begun to skate. His sync with the music seemed perfect, indicating this is nowhere near the first time he skated on it. Victor could see the intricate steps falling perfectly in the rhythm and the movement of Yuuri’s arms, being no less intricate, matching the difficulty and the mood of the song. A love song.

No surprise there, Yuuri accented the theme of love quite a bit in any of his routines, no matter the kind.

Victor watched him perform an opening combination of backward triple and double toe loop, stretching his body into an elegant Ina Bauer right after, circling around the right side of the rink before slipping into a camel spin fluidly transforming into a sit spin and then perfectly executed upright one with some admirable speed.

Victor noticed most of the step sequence Yuuri’s been skating backward, while his arms were gesturing in front of him as if he tried to lure something or someone in. It was then when Victor realized they match with the story of the song.

The triple Axel took him by surprise. Yuuri followed it with a triple Lutz, leaving no one who would see him in doubt of his skills. They were executed perfectly.

By now Victor was enthralled. Did Yuuri make his own routine from scratch? Without even a bit of advice from Victor? Or maybe he asked someone else?

Nah, Victor doubted that very much. This felt like a pure Yuuri.

Yuuri was in the middle of a graceful Biellmann spin and transferring through a death drop to a cannonball spin before finishing upright and speeding around the rink, making Victor’s breath catch when the music spiked and Yuuri executed quad Salchow with ease, wavering almost unnoticeably upon the landing and followed it with a triple in the second combination, obviously the crown jewel of the routine.

This routine was hard. Yuuri seemed to pack it to the brim as Victor watched him perform another combination of spins always matching perfectly with the confessing chorus of the song. It might seem predictable at first sight but, the diversity of spins made it basically impossible for Victor to look away, surprising him in its own unique way.

He mourned the fact he could not see every step of the clearly detailed step sequence Yuuri carried out with such passion from where he stood. The emotions from the song transferring perfectly into Yuuri’s performance making him doubt if it’s Yuuri who skates to the song, or if the song is sounding to Yuuri’s dance. They seemed to be one.

A triple flip made him break from his reverie as he saw expression in Yuuri’s face change into a distressed one his performance faltering. He understood why in a few seconds, when the song broke, the tempo seemingly stopping, before taking a different tone. The main voice replaced by a different one, changing it into a duet.

Yuuri was obviously unsure how to deal with the change, making the illusion of serenity crack and shatter.

Victor swallowed around a lump he had no idea got stuck in his throat. He went for his phone with his hand when he noticed it’s trembling. He blinked. The realization of how highly strung he was from watching the performance shook him. He breathed out taking the phone out and covering the light of his screen so he wouldn’t get noticed, before running a music searching app for the song still playing in the background. When it did, he put it back in the pocket and left the watch room.

If he thought to know what’s Yuuri up to will lessen his confusion, he was wrong. Everything he just witnessed swirled in his mind, making his head throb. In the end, he decided to return back to the onsen without disturbing Yuuri. This did not feel like something he should interrupt, whatever was happening, his intervention would not help. Not right now at least.

  


The next day everything happened just like it always did. They got up, Yuuri snickering when he saw Victor’s not yet fixed bed head, (Victor retaliating later by stealing some of Yuuri’s fruit during their breakfast) went for a run with Makkachin, stopped on the beach talking over the free program for the nearing contest, made their way back to onsen where they had breakfast, leaving Makkachin there, and headed to the Ice Castle. They trained, made a short pause for lunch, and trained again, until late afternoon, when Vicor made Yuuri stop, and they shared a hot bath back in the onsen. Victor never even hinted that he saw Yuuri’s dance the night before, but he couldn’t stop thinking about it. Not once the whole day.

So, when he took Makkachin out on his evening walk, he took his headphones with him. He downloaded the song the previous night, but didn’t really have the energy to listen to it right away, and then there was no time. Up until now.

Victor only slightly raised his eyebrows at the name. It was certainly a very open one.

He listened to it as he walked, watching Makkachin trotting next to him, stopping every few feet to sniff whatever just caught his interest.

Victor listened the song on repeat at least four or five times, but it wasn’t really necessary. He was in no way stupid. Self-absorbed, yes, that he never denied, but even that had its limits. It didn’t make him blind, and certainly not when it came to people he cared about. He prided himself on the fact that he got to know Yuuri in those months they spent together. And he understood what this meant.

Why Yuuri didn’t tell him about it and instead trained secretly in the middle of the night.

And he also understood why Yuuri couldn’t get over that one point of the song. Unlike most of it, the end wasn’t about him. It wasn’t confession anymore. It was an answer. And Yuuri didn’t have one.

Victor sighed, looking up at the Hasetsu Castle illuminated by several cleverly placed reflectors giving it soft almost unearthly appearance. He could relate, his life seemed to gain that quality as well. Hasetsu couldn’t be more different from St. Petersburg. His life back home resembled swimming in an ocean. Beautiful, stunning even, but deadly if you weren’t careful. You had to be sure you don’t bleed in the water because sharks were never too far away. Here? No sharks. No ocean either. Life in Hasetsu was more like a river, after a while everything redundant got washed away, leaving just you, unable to hide anything from the people surrounding you. Maybe that’s why Yuuri always acted so unbelievably genuine. And Victor wanted to smack himself because of course, it was there right in front of him the whole time. He just dismissed it as something that’s not real and true. As if Yuuri could ever manage to be anything but pure unadulterated him.

But that wasn’t really the thing in question. The real problem was, could Victor give him the answer?

It was three more days before Yuuri went back to the ice rink when he should’ve been in bed. Victor followed him this time, too. The pause between their arrivals was long enough, so Victor got there in what was clearly a second try for the routine. Yuuri’s face was glistening with sweat; Victor was able to see it all the way from the watch room. His chest was heaving with breath, but the tiredness didn’t take anything from the grace and precision he presented the routine with; his jump combinations spot on just like before, which again made Victor mull over how much of the usual fuck ups is rooted just in Yuuri’s anxiety.

This time around he made few mental notes about the spins; maybe he could tell Yuuri later that- He stopped himself. Right. He would have to tell Yuuri first he knows about his secret training, and Victor wasn’t sure he could play dumb when it came to this. Could anyone be this oblivious?

He watched with his chest constricted as Yuuri faltered again during the same part, the almost ethereal expression on his face falling into something that was breaking some part of Victor. He watched Yuuri try and fail to incorporate the final part of the song into his routine. But Yuuri didn’t give up, trying again and again, before dancing through the routine once again from the start. Victor could now see the tiredness in his moves, but it did not make them any less breathtaking. Because the emotions behind them didn’t weaken a bit.

  


Victor was watching Yuuri smack face first into the mantle making the audience gasp when the truth hit him almost as hard and probably very nearly as much painful.

He could. He could give this man the answer, sharks be damned.

He watched Yuuri strike the final pose his whole body, no his whole being reaching to Victor. He felt his eyes widen and face molding into an expression of shock. Is there any part of Yuuri’s life he didn’t gift to Victor? Did he keep something, anything to himself?

He also saw the fear of rejection, fear of disappointing Victor. He had to cover his eyes even if only for a second to collect himself. What an idiot he had been!  

To see the overwhelming gratefulness in Yuuri’s gaze when Victor reached for him in a welcoming gesture made his knees quiver. That did not mean he was letting Yuuri out of the hook that easily, he thought as he stepped aside at the last moment. Yuuri’s not the only one stubborn here. And Victor was definitely the bigger asshole.

He didn’t understand much during the press conference since it was held in Japanese, but he didn’t really have to. The journalists all over the world served it to him in a matter of half an hour in every language he could possibly wish for. The only good thing was that Yuuri was in the bathroom while Victor read the transcript in English, choking on his own spit in shock. Minako gave him a knowing look but didn’t comment on it. Not then and not when Yuuri came back to them. She mostly kept yelling at Yuuri, looking offended while doing it.

  


It was just Victor and Yuuri on the way back, others leaving sooner, not wanting to get back too late. It took three more hours before Victor and Yuuri could leave, taking a night train home. Yuuri seemed still giddy from the win, and Victor didn’t begrudge it to him, even if it, in the end, wasn’t that impressive win. He also had a head full of his own problems that needed solving. It was almost a relief when Yuuri passed out with his head leaning on the window.

Victor let out few deep breaths before pulling out his headphones and letting that song quietly worm its way into his head. The words seemed to carry more and more meaning for him with every repetition if it was even possible. So much he started to doubt which part of it referred to him and which to Yuuri. But he realized that this really was Yuuri’s confession. He purposefully picked it himself. And it was all but choking Victor to listen to it while he watched the man’s soft sleeping face. Lashes fanning long and dark against his soft skin. Mouth slightly open, slack and downturn. His hair wild and as he let them dry just like that after taking a shower. Victor ached with want to rake his fingers through them, give them at least some sort of form.

He breathed in and out again, slowly and carefully, the song had ended and had begun again. The lyrics claiming his attention, their meaning no less demanding.

They could be considered suggestive even if he didn’t know Yuuri hadn’t meant them that way. But Victor really was opening Yuuri more, it was one of his main focuses as his trainer. Yuuri was hiding in himself, afraid and unsure. It was breathtaking to watch him opening more, especially today during his free performance. And Yuuri seemed to realize he’s been doing it lately, probably giving credit solely to Victor if his speech was anything to go by.

But Victor knew it was Yuuri and only Yuuri, he had it in him the whole time. Someone just needed to show him it was okay to let it out, that he won’t be laughed at for it. As if anyone with eyes and half a brain could laugh at Yuuri. Amazing Yuuri.

Victor could tear that innocent soul to shreds with almost no effort. Did Yuuri realize that? Maybe he did. Or maybe the lyrics were a pure coincidence and Yuuri didn’t see the danger at all. Not in Victor’s eyes, not anywhere else. But he certainly did seem conflicted in his actions. Running from Victor as much as towards him.

He had admitted to himself he’s in love with Victor, that much was clear from his skating. And his words.

“Bozhe moy,” Victor sighed, closing his eyes. Did Yuuri realize how much he actually let people see of him during that stunt at the press conference? How easily could anyone use it against him? Damn, against Victor, too?

And yet, somehow, Victor couldn’t muster any annoyance or anger towards the skater for it. He worried yes, for Yuuri mostly, but he couldn’t make himself even to try and blame Yuuri. As if he could do anything malicious on purpose. He simply opened his heart for everyone to see and was proud of what he’s showing them.

Yuuri loves him. He’s not hiding it anymore, but he’s not forcing it on Victor either.

Victor wished he could see into Yuuri’s head; to know exactly what the man is thinking. Is he afraid of rejection? Does he not want to make Victor uncomfortable? Doesn’t he even consider the fact Victor could say yes to-

He stopped. Of course, he doesn’t. He does not have the answer yet.

Victor opened his eyes again leveling a considering look on Yuuri. The answer.

  


It took Yuuri almost a whole week before sneaking out again, making his way to the Ice Castle. Victor didn’t wait this time, making his way there as soon as quickly as possible. He made his way around the rink before Yuuri got out of the locker room, hiding behind the mantle feeling only slightly ridiculous and absolutely determined.

Victor could hear him walk on the concrete floor, then pausing slipping the blade covers off and stepping on the ice. He went through the warm up effectively and with absolute silence. Victor’s backside was getting worryingly numb from the cold, but he didn’t move until the music started, then quietly and quickly changed from his shoes and into his skates which he brought home with him every day, unlike Yuuri who was leaving them in his locker. But then, his hadn’t had golden blades on them, so... The sound of Yuuri’s first jump combination effectively cut out any other thoughts unrelated to his mission.

He listened to the music as he carefully moved himself around the rink to the mantle door, going one last time over his own part of the choreography. He peaked over the top watching Yuuri spin before transferring gracefully into fast step sequence that almost made Victor’s head spin and then readying himself for the triple flip thankfully with his back to Victor, who took the chance silently stepping on the ice and just Yuuri started to waver and slid behind him, putting his hands on his hips making him move again. To his credit, Yuuri yelped, startled, but didn’t stumble.

“Shh, eto ya,” Victor whispered, spinning Yuuri and himself around so they would skate backward, holding him just far enough, so the man wouldn’t stumble over him while he looked down, trying to see and copy Victor’s steps. Before circling around so he could face Yuuri, whose eyes looked heartbreakingly frightened. Victor smiled at him, not tearing his eyes away from Yuuri’s as he guided him across the rink letting him learn the new steps, moving their connected arms in wide elegant gestures, spinning them when they were in the middle and then again as they reached the far end of the rink. By that time Yuuri’s eyes sparkled instead of shimmered.

As the music slowly died down, Victor pulled them flush together, spinning them until they stopped. Yuuri was breathing hard, and surprisingly so was Victor. Not from the extortion, no, but from everything he was about to give out.

“Prosti, Yuuri,” he whispered his mouth only a few inches from Yuuri’s, his fingers still holding onto Yuuri’s. “Ya tozhe lyublyu tebya.” He managed not to choke on the words, but only barely. Never in his life, Victor allowed himself open this completely and with abandon.

“Victor?” Yuuri asked, his voice audibly quivering, eyes huge and filled to the brim with emotion. Victor now knew exactly what emotion that was and he would have never believed anything except skating could make him this happy.

“I said I l-”

“I know what you said,” Yuuri interrupted him quickly and then blushed at the sight of Victor’s surprised expression. “I, uh, I looked it up. How you say it. In Russian, I mean,” he explained haltingly, the crimson in his cheeks deepening, and Victor wanted to sing at the sight. How he had missed the stuttering blushing Yuuri, no one would ever believe. Instead, he beamed at Yuuri.

“You did? Did you trained it?”

Yuuri glanced to the side, now beat red. “Maybe,” he mumbled evadingly. Then he looked back up at Victor. “What are you doing here?”

“Not scolding you for secretly training in the middle of the night like I should, obviously,” he said giving Yuuri a light stinkeye. Yuuri had the decency to look bashful at that. Victor sighed, not really able to stop smiling the whole time.

“I would ask why didn’t you just tell me,” he started, letting Yuuri’s left hand go in favor of covering his mouth when he tried to interrupt him,” but I know you, so I understand. I don’t agree, mind you, but I understand. So here I am, saying it instead.”

“And you mean it?” Yuuri asked, pulling Victor’s fingers away from his lips. He looked like he’s stomping on any bit of hopefulness, so this one time Victor decided to let it slide. Putting his fingers under Yuuri’s chin instead, tilting his face slightly upwards he nodded.

“Yes. May I kiss you now?” he asked then, looking steadily into Yuuri’s eyes so he could see Victor’s complete honesty. It was not easy for him, laying his armor down like this, but it was also completely worth it. Especially as Yuuri answered him by kissing him himself. Kiss light and a bit timid, but sincere and warm. Victor’s lids fluttered shut as he delved into the sensation of soft lips on his, barely holding in a moan. God, how he could ever doubt this would be worth the risks? He was a complete idiot.

Yuuri. Yuuri. His mind seemed to be filled with this man and this man only. His taste, his smell, his warmth, his name. Everything was Yuuri. He could feel Yuuri’s free hand creeping around his waist and pulling him closer. Victor was okay with that. And if he could stay like this he would. He had a hard time convincing himself they couldn’t, that they should keep it simple for now.

Yuuri’s eyes were huge and dark behind the slightly fogged glasses. The sight almost broke the sliver of Victor’s resolve, it took everything in him to pull away instead of pulling Yuuri back in.

“By the way,” he started and then paused, clearing his throat, because his voice sounded awfully hoarse. “By the way,” he tried again, “are you planning on performing this program on the Grand Prix final?”

“What?” Yuuri startled.

“I’m sure we could make it so it would fit the regulations. It is a really good one,” Victor smiled at him, sure his pride at Yuuri’s work was clearly visible.

Yuuri’s eyes widened. “You think it is?”

“Of course, I do. And I’ve seen it enough times to know,” he smirked slightly. And there were the dearly missed crimson cheeks. Even Yuuri’s nose was covered in blush, now. Victor probably shouldn’t find it as adorable as he did.

“You d-did, huh?” Yuuri chuckled, clearly embarrassed. “No,” he answered then. “No, this one is not for- It’s private. Your eyes only,” he added with a tiny smile.

“Okay,” Victor nodded, “but I would love to see it again, properly this time. Would you show me, Yuuri?”

There was a second of doubt on Yuuri’s face and Victor prepared for rejection, but instead, Yuuri nodded and let Victor go, skating to the sound system. Victor beamed moving to the mantle next to him. Yuuri looked at him and then handed him the controller with a smile making a move to skate away but changing his mind and turning back pulling up and planting a soft kiss to the corner of Victor’s mouth. He felt himself blush, which frankly shocked him, and not just him if Yuuri’s surprised but delighted expression was anything to go by.

Then the younger skater took off and stopped in the middle of the ice rink in now a familiar pose. He pushed the play button.

Victor watched the story of Yuuri’s love unfurl in front of him in a composition of elegant, captivating steps and gestures. And if he hadn’t already, he would’ve fallen in love with the man all over again. Following him through the routine expressing Yuuri’s doubt changing into an acceptance of the love he felt for Victor, one jump and spin at the time. The unsullied emotion piercing right through Victor’s soul.

When Yuuri got to the breaking part of the song Victor saw him skate right through it without hesitation including the steps, Victor shared with him only several minutes ago into the program, and by God, he looked as if Victor was dancing right there with him. Yuuri had his answer now, Victor realized.

Yuuri finished with a combination of quad and triple loop, striking a pose so open and ecstatic Victor’s brain stuttered and he was selfishly glad no one will ever see this. Except for him. Because this was his now, and he could have it. He can let himself have it. Because this is Yuuri and he’s dancing about their love.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Victor's Russian bits:  
> Bozhe moy - My God  
> eto ya - it's me  
> Prosti - I'm sorry  
> Ya tozhe lyublyu tebya - I love you, too
> 
> You can also find this story here http://were-dragon.tumblr.com/post/152803093408


End file.
